So far, a number of non-temper, non-lauric coating fats are known that contain mid-fractions of the wet fractionation of fat mixtures containing hardened soybean oil. These coating fats have a reasonable oxidation stability, measured as Rancimat Induction Period. This measurement is disclosed in an article by Woestenburg and Zaalberg in Fette, Seifen, Anstrichmittel, 80. (2), 1986, pp. 53-56. A value of at least 30 hours at 120.degree. C. is known for such compositions. However, it is highly desirable to obtain coating fats with a much longer Rancimat Induction Period (RIP).